This invention relates to a device for adding a new electrode section to the end of an existing electrode associated with a consumable electrode electric arc furnace.
In an electric arc furnace each electrode is supported in a clamp on an arm which is automatically adjustable to maintain the proper arc length between the lower tip of the electrode and the charge in the electric furnace. As the lower end of the electrode is consumed it is allowed to slide downwardly in the clamp and a new electrode section is then added to the upper end. This operation has heretofore involved several workmen who screwed on a new electrode section by the use of special tools. Besides being time consuming, the operation exposed the workmen to the uncomfortably hot and gaseous environment existing above an operating electric furnace.